YuGiOh Weekest Link
by exodiasrightfoot
Summary: Hiya peeps this story is real funny so read it it has pudding doggies and a lot more!(no flamers)*8th chap is up*
1. Default Chapter

Hiya and welcome to my 1st chapter in my new humor talk show......  
Yu-Gi-Oh Weekest Link!! Since my other humor didnt work out i thought id try some  
thing different (evil glare) and ive got my mallet ready!  
^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclamer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh blah blah blah you know how it goes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taylor:Hiya and welcome to The Weekest link!!! Now lets hear from our  
contestants  
Yugi:My name is Yugi Moto and I LOVE RUBBER DUCKIES  
Yugi starts running around his podium anime style  
Taylor:o....k next? O_o  
Kaiba:Hello I am Seto Kaiba and Im the next Britany Spears! Pepsi for   
those who think young (winks and holds out can of Pepsi)  
Taylor:.......kill me.......next god forbid  
Yami:Hello my name is Yami and I played a rubber duckie in a Bubble   
bath commercial!  
Taylor:OH NO THE WORST IS NEXT  
Joey:Hey im Joey Wheeler and I am the 4th Powerpuff dudette  
Taylor:.....god i am so outta here after this  
Bakura:Hiya Im Bakura, I picked my nose once and after that i found a lolipop  
and my moms engagement ring^_^  
Tea:Hi im Tea the cheerleader for my little group I think (whispers)eggs  
live (audiance throws eggs at her)  
Tea:YOU MONSTERS(Picks up all the egg shells)  
Tristian:Hiya Im Tristian Taylor and I keep my hair up with super glue!!  
All:hahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
Tristian:(mumble)  
Yami Bakura:Im Yami Bakura and im gonna take over the world with   
the things in my ears  
Tristian:ILL GET IT OUT!!  
Tristian uses his hair as a Q-tip and cleans out Yami Bakura's ears  
Yami Bakura:~note to self:Kill Tristian after show~  
Mai:Hey im Mai and I just got picked to be on a Teletubbie commercial   
as PoPot  
Taylor:Its PoPo  
Mai: oh.....right....  
Pegasus:Im Maxamillion Pegasus and I have Mickey mouse underwear on  
Yugi:Ohhhhhhhh i have the same kind only in midget size!!!  
Taylor:Ok its time to play the Weekest Link 3 min on da clock  
Yami:Where am i again?  
Taylor:Youre playing a game nitwit  
Yami*confused look*:zork?  
Taylor:.....On with the game start the clock  
Taylor:Yugi what is this *holds up a paper*  
Yugi:uhh is it a.....horse?  
Taylor:No the correct answer is paper *link 0*  
Yugi:Eggs are better with orange juice  
Taylor:Kaiba  
Kaiba*In girly voice*:what?  
Taylor:What the hell did you just do  
Kaiba:Ponies lay eggs  
Taylor:...anyways what is 3x3?  
Kaiba:290384757495487?  
Taylor:No the correct answer was 9 other answers could have been:  
Im just an evil villan cut me some freakin slack*link 0*  
or  
Ask a tree and itll have my answer confined in it  
Kaiba:Jello anyone?  
Distant Voice:Jello for all!!!  
Jello rains into the studio  
Tristian:Cool! another thing to gel my hair with  
Taylor:mmmmmmm grape ^_^  
Taylor:Ok, Yami?  
Yami is not at his podium but a cute little puppie is  
Taylor:Awwwwwwwww puppie!!!!!  
Taylor goes and hugs the puppie   
Taylor:Since i like puppies so much thats correct *link 500*  
Taylor (with puppie in hands):Joey?  
Joey:Ya?  
Taylor:Was Tristian born with that hair?  
Joey:Yup its a dissability  
Tristian:Just cuz im special and youre not  
Taylor:Oh....my....lord thats correctO_o  
*link 1000*  
Taylor:Bakura?  
Bakura:Bank!  
Taylor:What is Yugi's middle name (starts cracking up at the answer)  
Bakura:(snicker) Googanhaimer  
Yugi:You promised not to tell!@_@   
Yugi starts chocking Bakura  
Taylor:SECURITY!!!  
Security takes Yugi back to his Podium  
Yugi:Damn Albainian  
Taylor:One more thing from you and ill get the mallet  
Yugi:Eep  
Taylor:Anyway correct *link 500*  
Taylor:Tea?  
Tea(in cheerleader outfit):RRRRREADY OK!! ^_^  
Taylor:yyyyeeeeessssss anyways what is my favorite card?  
Tea:ummmmm Pudding?  
Taylor:.............im not gonna ask *link 0*  
Taylor:Tristian?  
Tristian: Ya?  
Taylor:What is the attack power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?  
Tristian:ummmm is it 478574838748738775848374?  
Taylor:no the correct answer was 3000*link 0*  
Tristian:I Like cows  
Taylor:Yami Bak?  
Yami Bakura:You sick minded freak  
Taylor*big smile*:i love being evil ^_^  
Taylor:What did you steal from Maxamillion Pegasus?  
Yami Bakura:umm his millenium eye?  
Taylor*amazed*:oh ........sweet.....mother correct *link 500*  
Taylor:Mai?  
Mai:Talk to me..  
Taylor:Do you like pudding?  
Mai:ummm ya but popcicles are better  
Tea:No pudding  
Mai:POPCICLES  
TEA:PUDDING  
(this goes on for 5 min then author goes to next player)  
Taylor:Pegasus?  
Pegasus:Ya?  
Taylor:Who is standing next to you  
Pegasus:Ummmmm joe?  
Kaiba:Whos Joe?  
Pegasus:The empty pepsi can at the podium   
Taylor:oh ill accept it *link 1000* and ill bank that for ya  
Taylor:Times up!  
Taylor:Okee dokee now its time to vote for who you think is the Weekest  
link.  
Voice:I wasnt paying attention so i dont know who the hell the strongest link is  
Taylor:Its time to reveal who you think is the weekest link!  
Yugi:Yami  
Kaiba:Pegasus  
Yami:Mai  
Joey:Tristian  
Bakura:Tristian  
Tea:Tristian  
Tristian:Tea  
Yami Bakura:Tristian  
Mai:Tristian   
Pegasus:Me  
Taylor:Yugi why Yami  
Yugi:He doesnt like my babbit dress  
Yami:well you spilled coffee all over Mr.Cudlewuddle  
Taylor:Well with 6 votes Tristian you are the weakest link Good-bye^_^  
(Backstage)  
Tristian:Ponies...ponies...ponies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what did ya think? good huh stay tooned for the next round 


	2. Wonder Women Madness

Hiya and welcome to the second round of ....The Weekest Link Oh ya something I forgot  
to mention in my first chapter no flamers and i will put that in my summery but ive only got   
1 so far so im gonna keep on writing *holds up mallet to flamer* Now we wont have anything from  
you will we?  
Flamer:*all scared*No sir  
then enjoy^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(second round)  
Taylor:Congrats you guys you made it this far without me hitting you^_^  
All:phew  
Mai:Hey does anyone notice Yugi,like,never changes  
Yugi:Actually I do, I have the same outfit for everything, look in my closet  
(Yugi brings in a huge closet and opens it)  
Tea:O_o thats all you wear?!?!?!?  
Yugi*cheerful*:Yup Yup, I even have double millenium Items  
All except Yugi fall anime style  
Yugi:huh? well ok if u guys are doin that  
Yugi falls anime style  
Taylor:Can we please get on with the show?!?  
Tea:Ok ui ui ui ui ui u  
(do not own Kung Pow)  
Taylor:Yeeeessssssssss now start the clock *2min 45 sec*  
Yugi:I like birdies  
Pegasus:oooohhhhh so do I ^_^  
Taylor:Okay its time for me to hit somone namely...PEGASUS  
Pegasus:(girly scream)  
Taylor starts chasing Pegasus around the room with his mallet  
Taylor:HAD ENOUGH MICKEY?@_@  
Pegasus:Please dont hurt me!!! ill give you free wine!!!  
Taylor:.....Throw in some Wonder Women Comics and its a deal ^_^  
Yami:IM WONDER WOMEN  
Yami starts running around the studio with a Wonder Women suit  
Yugi:......He is so gonna have a hangover tommorow  
Taylor:GET BACK TO YOUR PODIUM YOU BAKA  
Yami*big frown*:yessir  
Taylor:Back to the show^_^  
Taylor:Yugi witch singer sings Oops I did it again?  
Yugi:uh.......Birttany Spears?  
Taylor:....wow....your right O_o*link 500*   
Kaiba?  
Kaiba*singing*:Whats up pussy cat woahey woahey oooohhhhhh  
Taylor*griting teeth*:OK I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND ANSWER OK?  
Kaiba:Okee dokee smokee  
Taylor:i give up.....what is the attack power of Joe the Pepsi can?  
Kaiba:uhhhh...1400?  
Taylor:Well since your my big sisters boyfriend Ill accept it^_^*link 1000*  
Yami?  
Yami:Its Wonder Women to you   
Taylor:o....k wonder women what is the square root of 25??  
Yami:ummmm....skittles *pulls out a bag of skittles*  
Taylor:That is incorrect the answer was 5 *link 0*  
Yami:Oh I thought you said the sugar pantry  
Taylor:Joey?  
Joey*singing*:I like big butts and i cannot lie you other brothers cant  
deny....  
Taylor:Your so dumb i bet you cant even spell IQ  
Joey:Ya i can you spell it M-a-i  
Taylor:No thats Mai's name you just spelled  
Joey*big pout*:No it isnt  
Taylor:What is Fanfiction.net?  
(do not own)  
Joey:ITS THE GREATEST SITE IN ALL THE WORLD  
Taylor:Correct!^_^ *link 500*  
Bakura?  
Bakura:Yes your majesty?  
Taylor:.........correct!!^_^*link 1000*  
Bakura*underbreath*:he he he  
Taylor:What was that? Bakura?^_^  
Bakura:Oh nothing  
Taylor:Tea?  
Tea is now constructing something that looks like cheese and smells  
like crap  
Taylor*nose plugged*:What the hell?  
Tea:Its my new cheerleading Pom Pom  
Taylor:Your gonna scare the other team away!!  
Tea:exactly  
Taylor:Very smart but can you answer this? What is 34000x1?  
Tea:34000  
Taylor:WOW!!! YOUR SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK*LINK 2000*  
We zoom up on Tea's ear and find an earpeace   
Tea:ha ha ha  
TaylorYami Bakura?  
Yami Bakura is making a gun out of earwax  
Yami Bakura:ya?  
Taylor:Do you know the muffin man?  
Yami Bakura:Ya!! We went to collage together!!!  
Taylor:Well since i dont know you ill have to accept it *link 2500*  
Mai?  
Mai:BANK!  
Taylor:Where do you do your hair  
Mai:At chez sluts of course  
Taylor:dumb question*link 3000*  
Pegasus?  
Pegasus:BANK!!!!!!!!!  
Taylor:Why is Yami dressed up like wonder women?  
Pegasus:Because hes drunk  
Taylor:Correct and tmes up  
Its time to vote yadda yadda yadda  
Voice:The strongest Link this round was me im special  
Taylor:Its time to vote for who you think is the weekest link!  
Yugi:Yami Yugi  
Kaiba:Yami Bakura  
Yami:Yami Bakura  
Joey:Taylor  
Bakura:Wonder Women  
Tea:Yami Bakura  
Yami Bakura:Yami Yugi  
Mai:Yami Bakura  
Pegasus:Yami Bakura  
Taylor:Yugi? Why Yami Yugi  
Yugi:Because he stole all my friends Now whos hot eh Yami eh?  
Taylor:.........Mai why Yami Bakura?  
Mai:He keeps staring at my chest i need a trencht coat or somthing  
Taylor:With 5 votes you are the Weekest Link Good-bye  
(Back Stage)  
Yami Bakura:WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MONEY IT MINE  
MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok guys stay tooned for round 3 and r&r please no flamers 


	3. AsprinWho woulda thought

Hiya and..  
Yami Bakura:Get me back into the show or ill kill you!....Or tell me whos   
gonna win!  
Author:Ok the winner is (whispers)  
Yami Bakura:Oh Dear God  
^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taylor:Hiya and welcome to the third round......i need asprin  
Security hands him Asprin and Taylor swallows the whole bottle  
Taylor:HO-YA JUST WHAT I NEEDED@_@  
Mai:Uh-Oh i think this round will get scary..  
Pegasus*drinking wine and singing*:What would ya dooooooo for a klondike  
bar?  
Taylor*speaking fast*:SHUT UP YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA DO AS I SAY  
Pegasus:Yessir  
Yugi*whispers to Yami*:Ive never seen a person get high off Asprin  
Taylor:QUIETQUIETQUIETQUIET GET ON WITH THE SHOW *2MIN 30 SEC*@_@  
Taylor speaks so fast to Yugi that he cant understand the question  
Yugi*thinking*:if i say 36000 itll be right cant go wrong with 36000  
Yugi:36000  
Taylor:NONONONONONONONONONONOONONONOONON IN CORRECT  
DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Taylor starts chasing Yugi around with giant knife  
Yugi:GUUUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSS HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!  
Yami:.........i have asprin  
Taylor stops in the air  
Taylor:YOU DO ?!?!?!!??!!?!? @_@  
Yami:No not really  
Taylor starts chasing Yugi again  
Yugi:Yami you son of a pharoah  
Yami*Valley girl tone*:Well i never  
Taylor sees a depressed person in the audiance eating asprin  
Taylor:oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh MiNe!  
Taylor runs up to the audiance and hits the viewer with his mallet  
Taylor:MORE!!!!!!!!!  
Author:Ill give u asprin if you just coalm down and do the show  
Taylor:Yessir!  
Taylor:Yugi?  
Yugi:Dont hurt me  
Taylor:What is the capital of P.E.I?  
Yugi:Charlottetown of course  
Taylor:No d'uh*link 500*  
Taylor:Kaiba?  
Kaiba:what?  
Taylor:Why havnt you spoke throughout the whole chapter?  
Kaiba:BECAUSE IM DOING YOGA OK?  
Kaiba starts floating in the air while hes doing his chant  
Taylor:Okee Dokee O_o *link 1000*  
Talor: Yami?  
Yami:BANK!  
Taylor:Where was I born  
Yami:I will not reveal that info cause you might get killed  
Taylor:Very smart ^_^ *link 500*  
Joey?  
Joey:.........Im a little tea pot short and spout  
Audiance:Here is my handle here is my spout  
Taylor:Im surrouned by idiots  
Joey:Hey i just found a month old bag of Mr.Noodles in my pocket ^_^  
Taylor:...Anyways what is 6x7?  
Joey:uhhhhhhhh 42?  
Taylor:Jesus Mary and Joseph thats correct! O_O *link 1000*  
Joey:im special  
Kaiba:No im special  
Joey:No me   
Kaiba: ME!  
Joey:ME!  
Kaiba:ME!  
Joey:ME!  
Taylor:yyyyyyyeeeeeessssssssss uhhh Bakura?  
Bakura:Yup  
Taylor:Who is your aibou?  
Bakura:ummmmm......Pikachu?  
Yami Bakura *from audiance*:ITS YAMI YOU IDIOT  
Taylor:I thought i told you to scram.....SECURITY!*link 0*  
Security takes Yami Bakura in to the parking lot  
Yami Bakura*from parking lot*:DDDDDAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNN  
YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU TTTTAAAAAAAAAYYYYYLLLLLLOOOORRRRRR  
Taylor:^_______^ Tea?  
Tea is not at her podium but a note is  
Taylor:It says "Gone to Superfreash to buy letauce be back next round"  
Taylor:Ok i guess then its Mai  
Mai:Damn you Tea  
Taylor:What is your name  
Mai:PoPo?  
Taylor:........thats incorrect*link still 0*  
Taylor:Pegasus?  
Pegasus:Yes?  
Taylor:Why do you always drink wine?  
Pegasus:Its a dissabiltity alright i cant help it WAHHHHHHHHHH1(STARTS SOBBING)  
Taylor:Correct and times up now vote so i can get me some of that asprin  
Voice:Technically the strongest link was asprin because told me to say that  
at gunpoint  
Taylor:Reveal!  
Yugi:Pegasus  
Kaiba:Joey  
Joey:Kaiba  
Bakura:Joey  
Tea:Joey  
Mai:Joey  
Pegasus:Joey  
Taylor:Joey why Kaiba  
Joey:He said he was more specialer  
Kaiba:I am you know  
Taylor:Well with 5 votes Joey you are the weekest link good-bye ^_^  
(Backstage)  
Joey:uhhh i tihnk i left somthing out there  
Taylor:Where's my asprin  
Author:Just take it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did Joey forget findout in the 4th chapter %_% 


	4. An unexpected guestKnockout gasoozi's an...

hiya and welcome to my 4th chapter since you guys wanted an unexpected guest  
ill give you one in the chapter and thankies to all you who hate Kvedai or  
whatever ^;_;^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taylor:Hello and welcome back to the Weakest Link!!!  
Bakura:Will you shut up already we've herd this 170000 times already  
Taylor:Fans it may be time for Bakura bashing  
Bakura:NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT  
Taylor:Yes its a death sentence its a tiny net  
Bakura:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Taylor:Yes a tiny net is so evil its a net and its tiny  
Bakura:.....I'll be good  
Taylor:...............*evil glare*  
Bakura uncrosses his fingers behind his back  
Taylor:Yay! Now im as happy as a little girl  
Mai:.....what?!?!?!?O_O  
Taylor:Nothing i said nothing right Yugi? ^_^'  
Yugi is now playing with Pokemon Cards  
Yugi:Pika!  
Taylor:see?!?!  
Pegasus*singing*:Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Taco bell taco bell product placement with  
Taco bell!  
All except Taylor:Inchorito Macho Burito  
Taylor:SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKAS  
Yami*girly tone*:fiesty!  
Kaiba:Ok everyone do the chicken dance  
Everyone is now flapping their elbows  
All:I feel like chicken tonite!  
Taylor:START THE CLOCK *2min 15 sec*  
Yugi*german accent*:Now is the time on Weekest link vhere ve dance  
All start dancing even Taylor!!!!!  
Taylor:Oh god what the hell am i doing  
Mai:Hey Joey?Didnt you say that Mystical Elf likes this dance  
Taylor:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT HER!!!  
Joey*from audiance*:Too late  
Mystical Elf appears with a party hat on  
Mystical Elf:Hey Taylor long time no see and Exodiasrightfoot or should i say Li  
Taylor:Kill me now  
Exodiasrightfoot:Ya and dont reveal my name  
Mai:Hey long time no see Mai  
Mystical Elf:We have the same name i forgot ^_^  
Taylor:Fine you can help me host (shudder)  
Mystical:Ok start the clock ^_^  
Taylor*mimics in baby voice*:Start the clock  
Mystical:You know what Taylor? shut the hell up^_^  
Yugi:Hey why do you keep smiling after each sentence  
Mystical:I dont know^_^  
Taylor:Yugi?  
Yugi:ya?  
Mystical:What is my fav story?  
Yugi:ummmmm Klondike bars????? &_&  
Mystical:ummmmm no its Yu-Gi-Oh Weekest link*link 0*  
Mystical*whispers to Taylor*:Are they always this stupid?  
Taylor:Unfourtunatly ...yes  
Yugi:Ponies fly into my room at night and tell me to burn things^_^  
Taylor:Now i get to ask a question!!!!!!!!  
Mystical:Sure knock yourself out *underbreath*he he he  
Taylor:Ok Kaiba?  
Gas poors out of the podium where Taylor is standing  
Taylor:Night Night  
Taylor falls to the floor   
Bakura:DID YOU KILL HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Mystical:No i just knocked him out but if anyone asks you did it ^_^  
Mystical Elf Pushes corps to Bakuras podium  
Bakura:NONONONONONONONONONONONOO  
Mystical Elf*face turns evil and she grows 22 feet*:Im running the show  
here you insignificant speck now bow before me or die  
Mystical Elf sticks a pitch fork near Bakura  
Bakura*bows down*:Your highness....  
Mystical Elf:Thats better now Kaiba?^_^  
Kaiba:Im 007!  
Mystical:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss anyways what is the opposite  
of happy?  
Kaiba:PEPSI!  
Mystical:Sadly no*link 0*  
Yami?  
Yami:Yes?  
Mystical:Am I a picture of raidiance?  
Yami:ummmmmmmm no?   
Mystical:That is..  
Author:Correct!*link 500*  
Mystical:Damn you Li  
Bakura?  
Bakura:Before you ask me there is somthing at Joey's podium  
Bakura walks over to the podium and screams at what he finds  
Mai:Whats there Bakura  
Bakura*shocked look*:You wont beleve what i just found  
Yugi walks over  
Yugi:Oh my god! O_O HE HAS AN OOZI?!?!?!  
Mystical*holds up gun to their heads*:If you call the police i'll blow  
your heads off.JOEYS MY LITTLE PET MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!  
Suprisingly Taylor awakens and calls security  
Mystical*being dragged out of the studio*:WE'LL MEET AGAIN TAYLOR  
MANY MORE TIMES........IN THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Taylor:Arn't you glad im back  
Everyone is silent and tumbleweed passes by  
Taylor:back to the show....Bakura T_T  
Bakura is looking at the gun in the next podium   
Bakura:*silence for 5 minutes*....um what did you say  
Taylor:What smells like crap and is evil?  
Bakura:My Yami?  
Taylor:Correct *link 1000*  
Tea?  
Tea:Ya (eating letuce)  
Taylor:What is your favorite card?  
Tea*holds out leatuce*:Leatuce?  
Taylor:.........correct!*link 2500*  
Mai:Hey you gave her a free answer !_!  
Taylor:No i like leatuce and if you dare to defy me ill cut your head off^_^  
Mai:in that case.....Bank!  
Taylor:When did you start looking like a ...  
Mai:YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY THAT WORD! Oh at the age of 5  
Taylor:Correct! *link 500*  
Pegasus:BANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Taylor:OK OK its not like its the end of the world  
Pegasus:Care to take a look outside  
Taylor looks out side and the sky is red and skull people are riding horses  
and killing innocent people  
Taylor*closes the door quickly*:Its just peachy outside ^_^  
anyways why is your name Pegasus  
Pegasus:Because my parents named me after my pet horse T_T  
Taylor*struggaling not to laugh*:Correct  
And times up  
Taylor:Time to reveal who you think is the weekest link  
Yugi:Pegasus  
Kaiba:Mai  
Yami:Pegasus  
Bakura:Pegasus  
Tea:Yugi  
Mai:Pegasus  
Pegasus:Mai  
Taylor:Tea?  
Tea:yup  
Taylor:Why Yugi  
Tea:i dont know  
Taylor:T_T anyways Pegasus you are the weekest link good-bye ^_^  
(Backstage)  
Pegasus:I think i have a horse in my pocket  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok next chappie coming soon! 


	5. Tigha

Hi and welome to my 5th chapter and I....  
Mystical Elf:Hiya! ^_^  
Author:What are you doing here  
Mystical:Im here to kill Taylor ^_^  
Author:If i see one more happy face im gonna stick chopsticks down your throat  
Mystical:.........^____________^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taylor:Hello and welcome to The Weekest Link last time Mystical Elf was   
dragged out by security after thretaning Yugi and Bakura with a gun.She  
is now safely put away in a mental instatution.  
Yugi:It was horrible  
Bakura:Piggys flew out of my ears ^_^  
Mai:I didnt speak 'cause im special  
Yami*singing to "I like big butts*:I like fried eggs an i cannot lie you other  
Yami's cant denie  
Tea:I hope they have leatuce!  
Taylor:...T_T on with the show *2 min 15 sec*  
Yugi?  
Yugi:Im not short im just fat  
Taylor:We're all sure anyways who is Pegasus?  
Yugi:........^_____________^  
Taylor:A FACE IS NOT AN ANSWER!  
Yugi:......454546461465151861561?  
Taylor:i give up incorrect *link 0*  
Kaiba?  
Kaiba*singing*:He was a skater boy she said c-ya later boy he wasnt good enough for her!  
Taylor:O_O You sound just like Avril Lavigne!  
Avril Lavigne comes skateboarding in and hits Kaiba over the head with his guitar numerous times  
Avril:Now he doesnt ^______________^  
Taylor:Thank you so much for doing that!!  
All:YAY!  
Kaiba all of a sudden pops back up   
Taylor @&#&$%*(*($(%)$*(&%(^(*$&*&^(*&$*(&^*(&$*^$&*%&*$&^Y%&*%&^^  
&$&^%^^%&%**&$&^**&^&*$&&*^&*$*&*#^%#@@!^&#%^$&^@%%%&#  
Yami:Yugi cover your ears  
Yugi:Your starting to sound like my mother  
Yami:.............fine.......$@^$#^&^%$&#&^#^@$%#@$%%#$^@  
Yugi:O_O  
Taylor:T_T What is the best live show in the world?  
Kaiba:All That?  
Taylor:Correct^_^*link 100*  
Yami?  
Yami:Now young man dont sass back  
Taylor:Britany Spears flew ^_^  
Taylor:O_O oh my god ive been hanging around them to much they must die!  
Mai:hey i didnt say anything  
Taylor:YOU JUST DID YOU IDIOT  
Mai:Yay! I helped! ^_________^  
Yugi:Taylor? Would you like some asprin?  
Taylor:O_O Gimmie!  
Taylor is now trying to get the bottle from behind Yugi  
Yugi:First DO THE GODDAM SHOW THE AUTHORS FINGERS ARE GETTING TIRED  
Taylor:Ok.Yami?  
Yami:YA-AH  
Taylor:Little Miss Muffet sat on a what?  
Yami:PASTRY!  
Taylor:incorrest *link 0*  
Tea:correst?   
Taylor:Ummmmmmmmmm its a new word for pointy things ^_^;;  
Bakura:I LIKE POINTY THINGS (Makes pointy signs with fingers)  
Taylor: YOUR SO HURTFUL!  
Bakura is now running around the audiance sreaming:I HAVE LONGER HAIR THAN YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yami:narf?  
Taylor:What?  
Yami:Moo?  
Taylor:SHUT UP  
Yami:meow?  
Taylor:Im asking you nice to Shut the %&%&^*%^)% up  
Yami:..............Im short ^^^^^^^^^^^____________________^^^^^^^^^  
Taylor:What happened to your eyes?  
Yami:Je ne sait pas (french for i dont know)  
Taylor:Ya know what?  
Yami:what is it popcicles? ^^_________________^^  
Taylor hits Yami over head with mallet  
Taylor:^_^ Bakura?  
Bakura:HA! I HAVE LONGER HAIR THAN YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA @_@  
Taylor:Quiet you! What is not a chip or a cracker?  
Bakura:MY HAIR?  
Taylor:Since youve developed an unhealty obsession for Hair correct *link 100*  
All the Weekest Link contestants:MARIO PARTY 3 MWAHAHA  
Taylor(hiding behind podium and shivering):I see dumb people they walk around like us and they dont even know theyre dumb  
(stands up)ok Tea?  
Tea:Looky looky  
Taylor:Correct *link 200*  
Mai?  
Mai:Bank  
Taylor:Do you like Rex Raptor?  
Mai:.............................tigah...tigah tigah tigah.........bird birdy birdy birdy birdy  
Taylor:..............incorrect??? an times up  
Time to vote  
Voice:EGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Yugi:Tea  
Yami:Kaiba  
Kaiba:Tea  
Bakura:Tea  
Tea:Kaiba  
Mai:Tea  
Tea:SAVE THE CHATTER IM LEAVING  
~backstage~  
Tea:Last time i ever kiss Kaiba  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok this was a so-so chapter im tired okay i cant do everything at once (starts crying)  
DONT LOOK AT ME 


	6. Maddona's Head

Hi and welcome to The Weekest Link Mystical Elf is here and were high on Kool-Aid Mix ^_______________________________^  
Mystical:Um excuse me Sausage?!?!?!  
Li:...............anything else 0_o  
Mystical*acting drunk*:Why thank you Joe ya know i think Dough Boy has a chefs hat hiccup!  
Li:.....On with the show?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taylor:Hiya and welcome to Weekest Link last time Tea was voted off and everyone was glad because now she could'nt talk about all that friendship crap  
  
Yugi:Did you ever notice Madonna's head is too big for her body?  
  
Taylor:Ya i know eh? Wait a minute i dont like him  
  
Yugi:Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yami he wont be my friend (starts sobbing)  
  
Yami:Now look what you've done you bad bad man  
  
Yami is now hitting Taylor with a purse  
  
Yami:Hmph (goes back to podium)  
  
Taylor:Geez i mean it wasnt like I hurt him  
  
Yugi fires a bullet at Taylor but misses  
  
Yami:Nice try aibou  
  
Taylor:WWWWWWWWWWWWWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i need a hug  
  
Kaiba runs up and gives Taylor a hug  
  
Taylor: ewwwwwwww ^_________________________________________________^  
  
Kaiba:I'm a Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvee 4 u  
  
Mai:Okee Dokee?  
  
Bakura:I like to see things die  
  
Bakura goes up to Kaiba and cuts his head off  
  
All:YAY!  
  
Kaiba reassembles his head  
  
Yugi:WHY WONT YOU DIE!?  
  
Taylor:OOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK On with the questions  
  
Yugi?  
  
Yugi:I see Wonder Woman when i close my eyes  
  
Taylor:Yes you do, now Who is Mr.Mustard?  
  
Yugi:The authors pet platapus?  
  
Taylor:Correct *link 100*  
  
Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba*squeaky voice*:Imax.... (inside joke)  
  
Taylor:Ummmmm...name a weird song  
  
Kaiba:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my fav "Its raining Men!"  
  
Yugi:It is?!?!?! O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Yugi hides under podium)  
  
Taylor:Not really....Yugi you are so dumb and so....small  
  
Yami shoots Taylor in the chest  
  
Taylor opens his jacket  
  
Taylor:NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY ARMOR HOT DOGS WITH 50% MORE BEEF! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!  
  
Mai:What kind of man wears armor hot dogs?  
  
All the men in the room open their jackets to reveal Armor Hot dogs  
  
Mai:O_O  
  
Kaiba:Its a guy thing  
  
Bakura:Aren't you the one to talk?  
  
Taylor:anyways that was correct *link 200*  
  
Yami?  
  
Yami:BANK!  
  
Taylor:Why is the sky blue?  
  
Yami:One magical day a little boy and his dog threw a package of blue jello up in the sky and it exploded and it dyed the sky blue ^____________________________________^  
  
Yugi:Duh squirrel  
  
Taylor:Well since I dont know thats correct *link 300*  
  
Bakura?  
  
Bakura:Yes  
  
Taylor:Who is Twitchy the squirrel?  
  
Bakura:He's the squirrel outside my window he waits for me outside then stares...with those black beady little eyes just starring.....  
  
staring at me (starts twitching and falls to the floor)  
  
Taylor:Is anyone here trained in medicine?  
  
All:No!  
  
Taylor:Good ^_^,Oh and by the way that answer was correct*link 400*  
  
Mai?  
  
Mai*singing*:Im perky im smart, Im everything your not,Go Mai! Ya Ya! Go Mai  
  
Taylor:I like eggs,I also like orange juice......Im special ^_^  
  
Mai:O_O  
  
Taylor:O_O  
  
Mai:Stop copying me!  
  
Taylor:Stop copying me!  
  
Mai:Harpies Attack!  
  
Taylor:Harpies A....Wait a minute  
  
All of a sudden Harpie Ladies break through the ceiling and start chasing Taylor around the room  
  
Taylor changes into a Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon and Harpie ladies fly away  
  
Yami:HOW THE HELL?  
  
Taylor:I....dont know  
  
Mai:O_O  
  
Taylor:anyways Mai,What is Bakura doing  
  
Mai:Well he just woke up from his seizure and is now standing over you with a knife  
  
Taylor*turns around*:BAKURA!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura sticks knife behind his back and starts whistleing  
  
Taylor:Gimmie That *takes knife*  
  
Oh and correct *link 500*  
  
Bakura:Yami,SICK!  
  
Yami Bakura jumps from audiance and mauls Taylor  
  
Bakura:Good Yami *starts rubbing forehead* Have a Yami Biscut *throws biscute  
  
Yami Bakura:^_^ *pant pant*  
  
Mai:Bad dog *pushes Y. Bakura into audiance*  
  
Yami Bakura:*whimper*  
  
Taylor:Im dieing!  
  
All:*stare*  
  
Taylor:Vote!  
  
Voice:Eggggggggggggsssssssssssssss  
  
Yugi:Kaiba  
  
Yami:Kaiba  
  
Kaiba:Kaiba  
  
Mai:Kaiba  
  
Taylor:Kaiba why did you vote for yourself  
  
Kaiba:It sounded better ^_____________________________________^  
  
Taylor:With 4 votes you are the Weekest Link good-bye  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Kaiba:IM BRITTANY I TELLS YA I AM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PHEW! That took a long time didnt it Mystical?  
Mystical*drinking a whole jug of Kool-Aid*:Huh? Oh ya I like ponies  
  
E.R.F(thats me i dont like spelling such a long name):O_O Thats my dogs water dish  
  
Mystical*stops*:O_O.....meh ^_^ *starts drinking again*  
  
E.R.F:Uh stay tooned for the final three ^^'' 


	7. Super Mario Drug Dealer

HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND WELCOME TO MY 7TH CHAPTER MWAHAHAHAHA  
I KNOW I HAVNT BEEN ON LATELY BUT IM BACK! AND LOADED WITH SUGAR!!  
YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Taylor:Hello fellow prisoners!  
People banging on doors to get out but doors are locked  
All:Helpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp uuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssss!!!!!  
Person:(sniff) I dont like being trapped in a studio (copyright Mystical Elf, edited by Me!)  
Mai:Oh my gosh! Is that Mario????????????/  
MarioHiya everyone! Check out my new game coming out this November::SUPER MARIO DRUG DEALER !!!!!!  
Mario is handing out drugs to Bowser and Peach  
Peach*high pitched voice*:Look at that!(points to nothing)  
Bakura:I'm a kill-a-holic! ^_^  
Yugi:Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Yami:Did you get some of Mario's drugs?  
Yugi:....not exactly  
Yami sees empty bag of Skittles on the floor  
Yami:I see....(dives for the bag)  
Yugi: THERES ONE LEFT!  
Yugi dives for it  
Yami comes up and eats the Skittle while Yugi is fighting with no one  
Yugi:Take that!   
Mai:(groans)Men....  
All men:Yes?  
Mai:I wasnt asking you anything  
Men:.............Shut up  
Taylor:Okay lets start the game  
Yugi?  
Yugi is still fighting with no one  
Yugi:JUMPING MIDGET ATTACK!  
Taylor:You frighten me...anyways what is the square root of a skittle?  
Yugi:The "m"  
Taylor:Thats the M&M you idot the correct answer was the "s"*link 0*  
Yugi:M&M's the candy that mealts in your mouth not your hand  
Yami:TRATOR! (Attacks Yugi)  
Yugi:Leaping Skittles!  
Yami:Thats better ^_^  
Mai:(Turns into Kelly Clarkson) I never liiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddd Befor your Love,I never  
Felt before your touchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
All:O_O  
Taylor:Your good!  
Kelly Clarkson comes in and beats Mai up with her Microphone  
Kelly:No shes not ^_^  
Taylor:K-Kelly C-Clarkson?  
Kelly:Thats my name dont wear it out  
Taylor:Y-Y-  
Kelly:T-Today Junior  
Kelly gets picked up in limo  
Kelly:I gotta go beat up Avril Lavign for what she did to me at The MTV Awards!  
Mai:Shes cool! Shes smart shes everything your not! Go Kelly!  
Taylor:What is up with you and that song?  
Mai:MWAHAHAHHAHAHA I LIKE .........STUFF  
Taylor:Anyways Yami?  
Yami:Ya?  
Taylor:What is the scariest pop star you ever heard?  
Yami:That freak Justin Timberlake (Mystical Elf thought of it...BLAME HER GO MY PRETTYS KILL!)  
Yami*starts twitching*:Girly Boy....Girly Boy....Girly Boy.....  
Yugi:You've tramatized my Yami  
Mai:Its not that hard  
Yugi:For a midget it is  
Mai:Here I'll tramatize him again.Yami?  
Yami:Girly?  
Mai:Do you know who's coming?  
Yami:Boy?  
Mai*really loud*:JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami falls to the ground having a seizure  
Taylor:Anyways Correct *link 100*  
Bakura?  
Bakura:Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
Taylor:uh.Ya anyways what is 5x5?  
Bakura:27383900-20989489895u78783787875.897479u789532.78787837878587784787857898737878578378784787857834785783788745783785437858347858437587435?  
Taylor:Bakura....(turns into Regis) Is that your final answer?  
Bakura: O_O uhhh...yes?  
Taylor:(sinister voice) is..that..your...final...answer?  
Bakura:NO! I change it to 25!  
Taylor:Why 25?  
Bakura:CHRISTMAS!!! But mom says because of dad's gambling addiction,we're having an imagination Christmas.YAY!IMAGINATION CHRISTMAS!!!  
Taylor:well,I'm so sorry,you came all the way up here,and blew it by saying 25 which is THE RIGHT ANSWER!  
Bakura:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!(falls to the ground having a seizure because of the shock)  
Taylor:Hmmm...two seizures in one chapter...that's a new record.Anywho,Mai?*link 200*  
Mai:(singing)Sometimes I give myself the creeps,sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,it all keeeps adding up,I think I'm cracking up...am  
I just paranoid,or am I just stoned?(mwahaha Green Day XD)  
Taylor:Ummmmmmmmmmm okay anyways what is the right side of an icocolise triangle have to do with the 800th co-ordinate of outer space witch is  
related to andromada and will crash into mars.What is my name?  
Mai: O_O uh.....bunnies?  
Taylor:Since the authors fingers hurt correct *link 300*  
Ill bank it for ya  
NOW VOTE YOU ^#^$%!&^%#&^*@&#($*$#@$ ERS  
Yugi:Yami  
Yami:Poop  
Bakura:Yami  
Mai:Yami  
Taylor:Yami why poop?  
Yami:This one time i did a doo doo in band camp and this guy said "P.U" ^_^  
Taylor:Yes...Band Camp  
Yami Yugi you are the weekest link *whispers toYami*Heres a ticket to my pshchaitress witch I will be going to   
shortly after this use it Well  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li:Whew! What a long chapter  
Mai:What a sucky chapter I-(cut off by Li)  
Li:JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
Mai runs into the horizon screaming something about band camp  
  
Until next Chapter:Exodiasrightfoot 


	8. The Wizard Of Goz

Welcome to the final 3 of THE MEEKEST WINK!!!...No,wait,that's the new show coming next season...NOOOOO!! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH(Security comes in)  
Security:You have divulged too much information now you must die  
Author:Hey,who's the one running the story?  
Security:Uh-oh...(suddenly,the author zaps the security guard so he is wearing a cow suit)  
Security:YOU'RE SO HURTFUL!!!!(runs off crying)  
Author:MUAHAHA!!! AUTHOR POWER(echos)power...power...(Mystical Elf comes in and smashes author's computer)  
Mystical:THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME OUT OF THE STORY!!!  
Author:But now I can't add you because I can't write anymore of the story...  
Mystical:(blank stare for 20 seconds)^%$ *$#@!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taylor:Wellllllllllllllllllllllllcome back to th Weekest link  
Yugi:I AM! I AM! ^___________________^  
Taylor:Ummmmmm whatever  
Mai:I enjoy McDonalds  
Bakura:Yes, I also enjoy that perticular brand of food  
Taylor:Why are the final three idiots?  
Bakura(drooling over turky):*mouth foaming* ahe ahe ahe  
Mai:Whats wrong with you?!  
Bakura:Mario has McDonalds  
Taylor:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE  
Mario:*Italian accent*:Heya, f**ka offa, you goddamma bich (AN:Spelled wrong for Italian accent only)  
Taylor:Well I never  
Yugi:LOOK UP IN THE SKY!  
Mai:A YELLOW BRICK ROAD!!!!!!!!!!!  
All of a sudden Yugi has a Dorthy costume on and Mai has a scarecrow one and Bakura has the tin man costumes  
All:Oh were off to se the author, the wonderful author of Goz!!!  
Yugi:Because,Beacuse,beacuse,because  
Mai:Because of the stupid things he does  
Bakura:Oh were off to see the author, because he has nothing better to doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Mai:Oh that was fun ^____________^  
Yugi:LOOK! THE AUTHOR!  
Author(hologram):HALT! behold my awesome power!  
Comes out of booth  
Auhtor:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (flexes muscles)  
Mai:uh. Ya anyways we all want something  
Author: ( while reading latest issue of Archie)Ask away  
Mai:Um well i would like a real shirt   
Yugi:I WANT STILTS ^___________^  
Bakura:I want more hair!  
Author:Oh Archie,will you ever win?  
Mai:Author?  
Author:Oh ya, dont you notice you already had that yadda yaddda yadda go away  
Yugi:I have stilts?  
Distant Voice:Where are you guyssssssssssssssss????????????  
Mai:We better get back to the game  
All magically appear at their podiums  
Taylor:WHAT THE? Where the hell did you guys come from? And where did you go? Oh god,I need to sniff something(pulls out ziploc bag with water in it and proceeds to sniff the water)  
ahhhh...nothing like the smell of burnt water(pupils enlarge and he starts drooling) a heh heh heh...  
Bakura:uhhhh...Taylor? You ok?  
Taylor( is high on water and visualizes Bakura as a giant pink bunny) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE BUNNY FROM MY DREAMS!! DIEEEE!!!(pulls out scissors) well,you won't be so fuzzy and pink now,will you Mr. Bunny?  
Mai: and he thought WE were weird  
Bakura:(screams like a girl grabbing his hair) NOOOOO!!! NOT MY HAIR! CUT OFF MY ARM,MY LEG, BUT NOT THE HAIR!!!!!!!!!  
Taylor: mwahaha!!! (chases after Bakura with the scissors,but trips and the scissors fly out of his hand and gets stuck in Yugi's hair)  
Yugi:Hmmm...this could be useful later(puts scissors in his pocket) Now,can we get on with the questions already?  
Taylor:(recovers from his temporary insanity) oh yes,is that what we're supposed to be doing?   
Mai:Uhhhh ...................(starts singing) squrriels climb treeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss with ketchup ppllllleeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeee  
Yugi:?_? I CANT SEE MY FOREHEAD  
Taylor:Uh............huh  
Anyways Yugi,what is 545357577836634700765x323244432424324224322422243243242424332432423424324233333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333?  
Yugi:I like 3's ^___________________^  
Mai:aw.look...Yugi thinks hes people  
Yugi:Me people!  
Mai:Ya right. No human is that short when their 15.  
Yugi:Mai friend me good.  
Bakura:BEWARE THE INSANITY IT WILL DESTROY YOU TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Mystical Elf's .............idea..............yeah.................)  
Twilight speaker and music comes on  
Speaker dude:For your consideration,Los Angelas California,an average town with a not so average game show.There is a monster.Did I mention it was a 3 foot midget?quite a catch huh?  
Yugi*thinking*:Mwahahaha......Pathetic tall people little did you know that in two years MIDGETS WILL ATTACK!!!!!  
Yugi*outloud*:Mwahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
(All stare at him for a few seconds)  
TaylorI always knew he would crack eventually.Anyways,Mai? *link 0*  
Mai: ahem ny name is no longer Mai! From this day forward,I will be know as Buenifa Latifa Sharrifa Jackson!( the name is the chara from Mad Tv.It's not her whole name,I'm to lazy to type the whole thing)  
Taylor:Ok Buenifa Latifa Sharrifa Jackson what is the meaning of life?  
Mai(I mean Buenifa): Simple.I will win this game and kill you all,then steal all your money and personal belongings and dance on your dead corpses ^_____^  
Taylor:Well,since I like your name correct *link 200* Bakura?  
Bakura:Oui Oui mon cherie?  
Taylor:Ya.Ok. What is the meaning of life?(I asked it twice he he he ^__________________________________________________^)  
Bakura:Skittles and christmas. Now they have mini skittles there not as big but taste better. YAY LITTLES!  
Taylor:Correct!*link 300*  
Taylor:Wow. The nonesence is getting shorter. Now Vote!!!!!  
Mai:Yugi  
Bakura:Yugi  
Yugi:MINI SKITTLES YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
Taylor:Yugi,why mini skittles?  
Yugi:Umm..........TROLLLLLLLLL DOLL!  
Taylor:Ummm yes  
-Backstage-  
Yugi:Does anyone have Mini Skittles?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow. Were down to the final 2! Should I write a reunion to this? Tell me in your reviews!!!!!! 


End file.
